User blog:The Real KYR SP33DY/Feelings (Dark Horse) - Part 4
Halloween was a '''fucking '''bust, how about we try and stop an arms trade from going through? ''Skye thought to herself as she stood and watched four armored cars enter a rundown shipping dock, complete with armed guards and snipers. Skye maneuvers her way down towards the building, taking out the snipers. She attaches a grappling hook to her belt and slowly lowers down towards the front, above two guards talking. "Hey fellas," Skye remarks, freaking out both the guards and knocks both out with her baton. On the inside, 8 people stand guard as one man, in common street thug attire, and a woman, with a hoodie and black leggings. Skye watches the deal go down from a shelf high in the building. "Listen, lady, I didn't go through all of this shit just to get some junk-ass pieces of shit from a shit arms dealer, aight?" The thug asks. "Well, this could have gone more smoothly if you would have played along, get them, boys," the woman interjects. Suddenly, four of the guards knock out the other four and handcuff them. "What the fuck, this was a sting?!" The thug nervously quips. "You are under arrest by the Advanced Research Group of United Support, punk," the woman chirps. "ARGUS?! Ah shit!" He barely gets it out before being knocked out by the lady, who then tells the others to get them to "send them to their maker". At least 30 minutes later, Skye decides to investigate what remains of the deal. She feels the pulses of the now deceased thugs and shakes her head, before feeling a barrel pressed up against her head. "Move, and I will not hesitate to put a round into you," the voice sounded familiar. "Drop the baton and nobody has to get hurt, alright? I know what it feels like to be in your shoes, girl." It was the woman from before, the one who stopped the deal. "Hey, alright, I will, just put the gun down," Skye responds, along with dropping her baton. "You trying to bribe me?" The woman answers. "Nah, besides, never good to drop your guard," Skye remarks, grabbing the baton and striking the agent's leg, causing her to drop her gun and gets kicked into a box. The woman struggles to get up and runs at Skye, who slidekicks her legs out from under her and punches her jaw. Skye grabs her arm and twirls her down with her boot in her chest, holding her down. "It's a federal crime to assault an ARGUS agent!" The woman barks. She flips Skye and gets on top of her, punching her face in. In the middle of the chaos, her ID badge falls out of her pocket. The name, ''Daisy Johnson, is on it, along with her photo. Daisy rears back her fist and Skye catches it, grabbing her neck by her legs and throws Daisy off her. Skye charges Daisy and tackles her into Daisy's vehicle, effectively knocking her out. Skye wipes the blood from her lip and holds her stomach, grabbing her baton and slides it into the holster on her belt. She slowly walks away, until she hears Daisy's voice, "you're a pretty good fighter, those moves I've seen from somewhere.." "Wait, those are the Black Widow's moves... Are you..?" Skye turns and puts a finger to her mouth, a small smile on her face and utters, "Between you and me, I am Mockingbird." Daisy only nods and motions her hand to zip up her mouth, indicating to keep her secret. Early the next morning, Daisy stretches her arm in her bed and notices a note on the table. She reaches for it and opens it, reading it. 'Thanks for putting your trust in me. I'll do the same for you. Signed, Skye. Aka, Mockingbird. '"Crazy chick, I hope she knows what kind of hell she just signed up for." Category:Blog posts